My Soldier
by diamondplatypus
Summary: Set in Germany, 1939. Rachel and Sam are in love but it's just not that simple anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It had been raining hard all day, so when Sam was a little bit late to visit her, Rachel didn't think much of it. When he was 2 hours late though, she began to get worried. He had always been very reliable, and more often than not punctual, and it would have to take a lot more than rain to stop him from being somewhere that he said he would be. She stayed up as late as she could, but eventually her father insisted that she go to bed, "Nobody would be out at this hour anyway."

The next morning he woke her up; Sam had arrived. It worried her that he seemed so anxious, her father was a calm man who never let his worries show; how could Sam have possibly caused such a strain? She hoped he had a good reason for not arriving the night before.

She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, her father was making his own cup and looking out the window; the dark clouds outside were reflected in the mood of the room.

"What happened last night? Why didn't you come?"

Sam turned around as she spoke and her breath caught in her throat.

"What happened to you, Sam? Why is your eye all swollen, are you alright? Who did this?"

Her father nervously cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his newspaper, letting them know that while he was giving them some privacy, he still wanted to hear what Sam would have to say, he didn't want to disrespect Sam's privacy by asking, but he felt he had some right to know, just in case it would involve his daughter. He trusted Sam greatly, he had known him for years and loved him dearly, but he loved his daughter more and would be willing to drop all of his good thoughts and feelings for Sam in a heartbeat if he thought his little girl would be in any way hurt by what was going on. There had been a few cases of police beating up citizens lately, all swept under the rug, but he knew of it, as far as he knew though Sam couldn't possibly have done anything to cause such punishment. His real concern was that Sam may have gotten involved in one of the new rebel gangs which were quickly and silently being squashed around the country, or worse, a loan shark; he knew had badly his family had been struggling in the past few months. Sam had had to take up full time work there once he finished school, his younger brother was working every spare moment he had when he wasn't in school, but the money just wasn't coming in. He had offered to help, of course, but Sam and his father outright refused, insisting that they could manage just fine. It was one of the reasons he approved so thoroughly of Sam, he came from a good family and was a wonderful young man. He hoped that things would right themselves soon, but he was still nervous.

"My father, he had some visitors last night. They wanted to know why my brother and I hadn't gone to any of the meetings down at the hall. My father said we were too busy running the shop, now that he's not able to do it himself. They weren't impressed, I think.. I think we'll be going this evening."

"Oh Sam, that's horrible. Did they do this to you?"

"No. No it was my mother actually. I didn't.." He looked down at his lap before continuing, his face flushed. "I told them I wouldn't go. I've heard them all talking about what's been going on at those meetings; what they say. We've all heard the rumours from around the country. She herself has been telling us the horror stories she's heard from the other women in town. I can't be a part of that Rachel, I won't. So I told her I wouldn't go."He let out a deep, shuddering sigh and took her hands in his."She's just worried. With my father's shop taking in as little as it has, and with us being seen together.. Look, you know that I don't care that you're Jewish, that doesn't matter to me. But right now, my family cannot afford to be on their radar. I'm sorry. I think it might be best if I just go to one or two meetings. If only until things settle down or business picks up. I am of course thinking of you and I am so sorry but I have to think of my family and I think that this is the best thing I can do for them right now. I hope and I pray that you can forgive me, you know that if I had the choice I would curse those disgusting meetings to hell."

He kissed each of her hands once as she sat down at the chair across from him; keeping their hands together, she looked to her father; he seemed to know what she was checking and nodded his approval.

"Sam, I understand, Papa and I know how things are for your family right now, and I know that you aren't going because you want to go or because you support them, you're just doing what you have to for your family. I would do the same if I were you."

"She's right Sam, if I were in your position I would do anything I could to protect my family. I know that times have been tough, you're a good man, and I trust you. I trust you with my daughter, and I trust you to do the right thing. Go to the meeting, Sam. We won't think less of you for it. If however it is as horrible as they say and you simply can't stand it I implore of you to rethink my offer. I know you don't want to take my money but if things are getting this bad I think that that may be the best for your family."

"Thank you Mr. Berry, but for now, I will do what I still can on my own, I just wouldn't feel right, and I swear that I will only go as often as I absolutely have to, it makes me sick to even go once. I am hoping for the best but expecting the worst."

"Well let's all just put it out of our minds for now and enjoy this nice morning, alright? There will be plenty of time for all of this later, and it will help none of us to dwell on what may be." Mr. Berry rose and brought Sam over a fresh cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>After they had eaten breakfast Sam had to go to work at the shop, so he walked with Mr. Berry towards his office. Rachel had stayed home to clean the house before going out to get the groceries. Her mother had left when she was very young and had taken over all the responsibilities a mother would have had when she was 12. They had had a housekeeper for a while but Rachel preferred it to just be her and her Papa. She had met Sam on one of the occasions she had gone with her father to his office. Sam's father's shop was close to her Papa's office and they had played outside for hours. That had been almost ten years ago. For some time now they had been seeing each other in a different way. Having known each other for so long, their parents were quite comfortable with them pursuing each other, even if there were considerable differences with their families.<p>

Sam's family had lived in the same village for generations, Rachel's parents had only moved their once she was born. Sam had a brother and a sister and a large extended family, Rachel had just her father. Sam's family struggled with money, Rachel had never wanted for anything. Sam's family were protestant, Rachel and her father were Jewish.

They made quite the unique pair but everyone in the town knew that they were in love and everyone presumed that their marriage was just a matter of time.

This was where Rachel's father had taken his conversation with Sam shortly after leaving the house.

"Samuel, if you do continue to have to attend these meetings, what will become of your intentions for my daughter? It's no secret how they feel about Jewish people."

"I understand sir, and I know that, but I want to be very clear. I love your daughter, very much, I will never be swayed on that. I will care for her, I will provide for her, I will put her first, always, and if you will give me your blessing, I will propose to her this month."

Rachel's father smiled, he had been expecting this for some time. He was honestly surprised that it hadn't come sooner. He never understood why Sam felt the need to be so formal with him, and appeared so nervous around him. He had known him for so long, since he was just a child.

"I thought you would never get around to asking me. Of course Sam. But I think you knew that. Why are you so anxious?"

"Well sir, if I am honest, it's not your approval that I worry about, it's Rachel's."

"Rachel's? What on earth are you talking about? Why would you need her approval?"

"It's not that. It's.. What if she says no? I don't think I could face that, sir."

He really had to hold back a laugh at that. "My daughter, say no to you? Oh Sam, I like to think I know my daughter quite well, and if there is one thing I'm certain of; it's that she would never say no to you."

"I sure hope you're right sir."

They had reached Mr. Berry's office and he stopped in pulling out his keys and smiled warmly at Sam.

"I think that it's about time you start to call me Hiram, after all, you're going to be apart of this family."

Sam couldn't stop his grin, "Alright Hiram, have a great day, I'll see you this evening when I stop by after the meeting, if that's alright with you."

"Of course Sam, I'll look forward to seeing you, have a good day son."

And so Sam made his way to his father's shop with a spring in his step, pushing all thoughts of his upcoming meeting aside.


	2. Chapter 2

It was noon and Rachel had finished all of her housework earlier than usual, cleaning always comforted her, and after talking to Sam that morning she had been feeling strung out, she had needed something to keep her mind occupied, the house was now gleaming. She was making her way down to the shops to pick up what she would need for their meals over the next few days, they didn't need much for two.

She was also looking for something to get Sam for his birthday, it was just over a week away and she hadn't been able to think of anything he would like. He was very hard to shop for, he always said that getting presents made him feel awkward. The trick was that it couldn't be too nice, he would reject anything expensive and he was boringly sensible in what he wanted so it would have to be useful, even then she knew he would make a great fuss and insist that she needn't have gotten him anything at all.

She decided to go to the old corner shop, they sold everything from clothes to hardwares to clocks, they might have a good wallet or belt, maybe a flask or a watch. The store was very narrow and long, from the front you couldn't see the back, yet there were only three rows. The family who owned it never worried about thieves using the blind spots to their advantage though, they were long established in the town and trusted their neighbours, it was very unusual for anyone to have any trouble around here.

Rachel made her way down the first aisle, a couple of things caught her eye but she didn't see anything that particularly stood out as good present ideas. As she looked she let her mind wander. She though about Sam and his family and how he would have to go to that awful meeting tonight. Although she did hope that it wouldn't be as bad as people said, or worse; there were some who said that the meetings were wonderful, that would be even more horrible for her. She didn't want Sam to be miserable but the thought that he might actually like one of those horrid meetings made her feel dizzy. She knew she was being ridiculous, Sam would never go along with thoughts that promoted tearing down anyone else for any reason, especially something like religion.

The next aisle had a shelf of oddments in individual cases. She began checking the contents of boxes and unsnapping leather pouches when she caught the end of a conversation on the last aisle.

"..it's their own fault. Mr. Evans never got involved over the years, and now it's spread to that poor young Sam. First his shop starts failing, and Sam has to fix that, and now he is going to have to start going to those meetings because his father couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"Oh come now, it can't be as bad as they say, Mrs. Evans brother is doing quite well in the city, isn't he? Got quite a name for himself with the leaders, isn't that so?"

"Yes well we all know how far that's gotten them so far. I tell you, if that were my son, I would tell him to break up with the Berry girl."

"Who, Rachel? Why on earth would you do that, she's a lovely girl."

"Lovely indeed, but we all know that that's the real reason why his family is under such scrutiny, I mean, bad enough to have none of them attending any meetings, but then to allow the eldest child be seen so publicly with a Jew? Well, don't you think that's asking for attention they can't afford?"

"I suppose so but it's not like this is new, they've been friends for years, it was natural that that should progress."

"There is a time and a place for everything, this is not that time for them."

Rachel quickly and quietly walked straight up the aisle, out the door, and into the street. She headed for home, all the way walking strong, it was only when she was safely inside her living room that she realised the horrible chill she had had up her spine, as if she were being watched. Hearing the harsh words of the older women had filled her with a self-conscious paranoia she had never felt before. She had never thought that people took much notice of her, or Sam, or the two of them together. It was a relationship like any other. When had all of this started? How much further would it go? She shook her head out. This was ridiculous. Sam and her shouldn't have to break off their relationship, they had done nothing wrong. This whole thing was starting to get very worrying. If her own neighbours were beginning to talk this way, who knew how this could spread.

* * *

><p>That evening when Sam closed up the shop he dragged himself home, exhausted. His mother was just putting the dinner out. He sat and ate quietly with his family, the past few weeks in particular having put and extra strain on the already tightly pulled finances, Sam could only dream of when the house was full of laughter and love and light. Now it was dreary and cold, his father bed ridden most of the day, his mother struggling to keep the family going, and his sister trying her best to get through school. They shouldn't have had to live like this.<p>

He had a little time after they ate to get washed up and change his shirt. His bed looked so inviting, but his brother knocked on his door to see if he was ready and they headed down to the meeting hall.

It was far later than Sam had expected it to go on until. A gruelling 4 hours, and they didn't just sit there and listen to some idiot blather on either. There were physical activities and questions and all sorts of snide comments as well as the expected several idiots blathering on. Sam had had some doubts about what he had been hearing, surely people were exaggerating, but no, he could now confirm himself all of the accusations. The people running those meetings were radicals; sick extremists. They were dangerous, they were gathering support, and they had power. Sam was more worried than he could ever remember being. There was talk of a sort conscription. Young men being forced to join in and act on the bidding of the leaders. If he and his brother had to spend all of their time running around like soldiers, who would look after the shop?

When he got home he went straight to his room, kneeled by his bed, and prayed. He prayed for his family, their business, Rachel, his country, and especially for his brother. His little brother who had pulled at him to be picked up and scrapped his knees and drove him crazy and had just reached his shoulder's height. His happy, kind brother who was nice to everyone. His naïve brother who had seemed far too interested in what was going on at that disgusting place.

Then lastly Sam climbed into bed and prayed for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's birthday flew in. He had been working himself so hard and then had been further over-exhausting his mind and body by dragging himself to meetings that the week had just gone by without him realising it. It felt like he hadn't stopped to breathe once. A part of him was very reluctant to give in to his family's offer for him to take the day off; knowing how badly he was needed, but he knew that it would be his only chance to rest and he hadn't seen Rachel at all so he accepted. The guilt weighed heavy on his conscious.

That morning, when he eventually did get out of bed he took his time getting ready for the day, stretching and eating before getting dressed in his nicer clothes, which were too soft to work in because the fabric could be torn very easily. He spent some time with his mother, trying to help around the house, and read part of the newspaper to his father. It was this quality time that Sam missed the most. His family had been scattered for weeks, if not months now, he was grateful for what time they did spend together but he wished they could have more. Unfortunately he could not spend his whole day with just the two of them.

Rachel had of course invited him over for dinner that evening. Her father had claimed to have dinner plans with clients or partners or something but they both knew that that was his way of kindly making himself scarce for the evening. He decided to go to the market and try to find a nice bunch of flowers to bring her. True, it was his birthday, not hers, but he knew she would love it, and what gentleman would turn up empty handed? However, before he could do that, he would put in some work on the house.

There were a couple of things that he had been meaning to fix over the past few months but quite simply hadn't had the time, now was his chance to get all of that done before he returned to his hectic schedule again the next day. He would start with the stairs and move on to the fireplace, with any luck he could even get the taps working in time to wash up before going to Rachel's. It would be hard work but at least it would be something different then stocking and shelving.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go out tonight, you know that you really don't have to go, there's enough food for you and Sam wouldn't mind. Just because it's his birthday it doesn't mean you have to go. It's already getting dark and neither of us want you to go out in that on your own, honestly. I know you said you're having dinner with a partner but I have my doubts, and even if it is true I'm sure he'd understand if you cancelled."<p>

"Rachel." Mr. Berry cut off his daughter's rambling with a laugh. "It's fine. I want to go out and have dinner with this client, will you please just let me have my coat now? Enjoy your dinner, I'll enjoy mine, and I'll be home before Sam leaves, I promise. Now be good and stop fretting."

With a kiss to her forehead Mr. Berry left for the evening. Rachel was still frowning after him as she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, house fixed, Sam was checking over his appearance in his mirror. It was starting to get dark so he would have to leave soon. His hand on the doorknob, a last moments thought came to him. Sam picked up the little box sitting on top of his dresser. He had been going to wait a few weeks yet, but this wasn't a matter to be put off, it should be a joy for everyone, at least he certainly hoped it would be. Pocketing the box he headed for his brother's room. He had just one final thing he wanted to do before he left; have a good talk with his brother.<p>

Stevie had been down at the hall every night since the first meeting. He had been shutting everyone out, spending all of his free time alone; thinking. The few words they had heard from him had done nothing to assuage his fears. His brother was far too invested in being 'an active participant in the welfare of the state' as he kept saying. It's not that Sam disapproved of his brother being involved, it was simply the nature of what he was getting involved with that worried him. It seemed that Stevie couldn't possibly be aware of what was happening on the large scale, if he did he surely wouldn't be so… enthusiastic.

They may all have been older now but it was still his responsibility as an older brother to guide his brother, and indeed his sister, in the right direction. Their parents were good people, and when things were better they had devoted as much of their time as possible to their children, raising them well with strong morals and a sense for what was right and what was proper. Sam had never been expected to pick up any slack, even when things had gotten really bad a few months ago, but now it seemed that their parents were either unaware or choosing to ignore Stevie's change in behaviour.

Being more active in their community, especially at this time, was important for their family, and Sam had to respect that, he certainly understood that well enough. But Stevie was going above and beyond what was expected and maybe he just needed to be told that it would be ok to step back a bit. Maybe he felt it was his only way to contribute as much as everyone else. He couldn't do as much in the shop as Sam, or as much at home as Stacey, and maybe he just wanted to help. Sam was hopeful when he stepped into his brother's room, but when he saw the uniform hanging from the wardrobe his heart hit his stomach.

"What is that?"

"I don't see what that has to do with you." Stevie was in his underclothes and knocked his shoulder into Sam as he crossed the room and started to pull the uniform on.

"It has everything to do with me, I'm your brother! Where did you get that, Stevie?"

"Where do you think I got it?" He scoffed "I have to leave, did you want something?"

"That's the uniforms we saw in the paper. They're the ones everyone is scared of, what are you doing in that uniform?"

When he received no response Sam took his brother by the shoulders.

"Listen to me. You need to tell me what's going on with you. You don't need to do this, Stevie, no one is expecting this of you, please, take that horrible thing off and bring it back. Tell me what's going on."

"Look, I don't expect you to understand but I am a part of a very important movement. We're bringing glory back to the country, Sam. Things are going to get better. The people up there in the capitol, they're going to get rid of our problems and return Germany to it's rightful place. Now if you don't want to be a part of that, that's fine, but at least one member of this family is going to help."

"Is that what this is about? Glory? Is that what they're telling you down at those meetings? Look, I've been there, Stevie, I heard the speeches, I know what they're about, but I never thought that you would actually believe any of that bullshit. Haven't you heard the rumours about what they're doing to families in the city? Heck, it's not even just the cities anymore, it's spreading. And if word is to be believed then it's coming here. I won't let you be a part of that, Stevie. It's disgusting and it's wrong."

"You don't know anything. I'm doing what I have to do to protect _our_ family. We can't all be running around with jews, you know!"

He pushed past and stormed down the hall, shouting back over his shoulder as he left.

Sam had been stunned into silence and Stevie was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel came away from the stove and smoothed out her dress at the knock on the door. She opened the door and immediately found herself in Sam's embrace. "Sam!" Laughing she chided him. "Not at the front door, people will talk! Come inside."

"Sorry I've just missed you, come here." He opened his arms up again once he closed the door.

She stepped into his hold. "Is everything ok? How was your day."

"Exhausting. I am so tired. That's all."

She pulled back in his arms and arched her brow. "What is it really?"

"I'm just tired, and hungry. Come on let's go eat." He smiled and took her by the hand into the kitchen.

"So what have you made? It smells great, is it ready?"

"Almost. You sit and I'll bring it over now."

They had a wonderful evening together, eating, talking, laughing. They were happy and relaxed and everything was lovely. Sam felt at peace, his life was in turmoil but with Rachel he felt solid. They had a good, stable relationship, and it felt like the only thing he could really depend on. When they had eaten the small desert Rachel had prepared she went to the cupboard beside the window and took out a small brown wrapped present with a small red ribbon around it.

"Happy birthday Sam, I know you said you just wanted to stay in and have dinner but the thought of you having nothing on your birthday and I know your parents gave you the day off but I really wanted you to have something to unwrap and so this is just a small something, ok?" She held it out to him.

"Rachel, no." he frowned "I told you not to get me anything."

"Sam. Just open it."

He took the package from her tentatively, with a guilty look, and pulled off the wrapping. It was a brown box, inside was a pair of cufflinks. They were very nice. Probably worth ten times more than Sam's nicest pair, he never had much of an occasion to wear a suit. No, they were far more like the ones Mr. Berry wore to his most important events. It was hard to imagine himself ever needing anything quite so special.

"I know that you're going to say that you don't need these and I know that you had to put off going to school for your family. I remember what you said about getting stuck here. But I believe in you, and you're going to need these someday, when you get there."

Sam shook his head, he was speechless. "This is too much Rachel. I love you." He kissed her. "I promise that someday I will be the kind of man you deserve."

"Oh Sam you're much more than that. You're perfect, I could never love anyone else."

Sam patted the bulge in his pocket from the box. Was this the right moment? What if she thought he chose this moment because of her gift? He would wait. Just a little longer. She deserved a night of indulgence before; some grand gesture, something as special as her. He could give her that. He would give her that much. One night where he went all out. He could save up and take her somewhere nice, bring her to a secluded spot, maybe the trees at the park, and then he would ask. He didn't have a lot of control in his life but he could do that.

They were still in the comfortable silence when they heard the sound of the door being shut very quietly, so soft that if they had still been talking they might have missed it. Sam immediately got up and walked cautiously to the hall, motioning for Rachel to stay back. She was nervous, if it were someone breaking in she didn't want him to get hurt. Sam took a steadying breath, ready to defend Rachel and her home to the last but when he looked around the door frame he saw that it was just Mr. Berry, shuffling his coat off and onto the coat stand.

"Oh hello sir." Sam stepped into the hall. Mr. Berry froze, slowly turning around.

"Hello Sam. How was your evening? Sorry to interrupt I was just going to go up to my bedroom, I didn't want to interrupt your dinner."

"Papa what are you doing home? It's still quite early." Rachel had come out of the living room when she heard her father.

"Well we were finished sooner than expected, that's all. You two go back inside, I'm going to bed." He smiled kindly at her. Rachel walked over and kissed his cheek, whispering a goodnight and walking back into the living room.

"Are you sure everything's ok Hiram?" Sam's use of his first name and serious tone stopped Mr. Berry from brushing him off.

"We'll talk tomorrow son." He gave a short nod and headed upstairs. Sam thought it best to respect Mr. Berry's wishes and rejoined Rachel, but the sinking feeling in his stomach had him distracted until he left some hours later. Rachel noticed his unease but chose to wait for him to talk to her about it; imploring him to get a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>But Sam did not get a good night's rest, he lay awake in his bed for hours. He heard his brother enter in the early hours of the morning and that did nothing to settle him. The absolute dregs of his energy were spent worrying over the future; his family's, Rachel's, her father's, their own together, and just as he grasped at a picture of Rachel and him happy together in a bright future, sleep snatched it away as exhaustion finally overcame him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiram Berry put his coffee down beside his newspaper, he had been hoping to put off talking to Sam about this, knowing he would have to ask him to lie to Rachel.

"Over this past week all of my clients have had the same talk with me, Sam: 'We really like you Hiram, you do good work, but I just can't afford to be doing business with you the way things are.' And I understand them of course, they have families to think of too. But it has come to a point where I am going to have to shut down my business. I was thinking, it may be time for us to leave. I don't think Rachel and I are particularly…"

"Safe?"

Hiram nodded. Both men knew that things had gotten gravely out of hand. It was a feeling everyone in town had, like something was about to snap.  
>Sam could only agree. "Mr. Berry, more than anything, I want Rachel to be away from here, but I just don't think you're going to be able to convince her. Even if you do shut down your business."<p>

"I don't want her to know about my clients. She doesn't need to know. I was planning on telling her that I simply want to retire, and I feel I deserve a nice, long vacation to start off. Of course she won't want to go anywhere with me. She won't leave you Sam. Which is why I want you to come with us. I understand things might be difficult with your family but I think we could work something out. I have a brother in America we could stay with until things settle, one way or another." He took a pause, noting Sam's uncertainty. "I don't expect an answer now Sam. But it would have to be in the next few days. This town has become something of a loaded gun."

"I understand Mr. Berry. Let me talk to my parents and I'll give you my answer tonight."

* * *

><p>After a very long, intense conversation with his parents, it was decided that Sam simply couldn't be spared. He would have to stay until things got better. With deep resignation Sam sat in his room trying to think of a way to convince Rachel that leaving would be the best thing for he decided to just shamelessly plead with her if need be. He felt like he was letting Hiram down but this was just another fact of his unforgiving situation.<p>

He heard the front door slam shut. He stepped into the hall and saw his brother, followed by his cousin, Marcel, stomping into Stevie's room. He could hear them arguing but couldn't quite understand what it was all about. Leaving them to fight it out he sat himself at the dining table so that whoever came down the stairs would pass him. When Marcel did just that, and proceeded straight out the front door without so much as a goodbye, Sam made his way up to Stevie's room. He went right in without knocking; his brother was on the far side of the room.

"What was that all about?"

Stevie had a fresh shirt and was just buttoning it up. "You need to get Rachel and go Sam."

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" Sam tried to keep his voice in check, knowing his father was resting.

"We're all marching tonight. Through the town. A lot of stuff is going to happen. Now I'm telling you, you go get Rachel and her dad and you get them the hell out of here."

"What do you mean stuff? Like what? You can't expect me to run off with no notice for nothing Stevie. And why should I trust you anyway? Aren't you on their side? If you actually gave a damn about me or Rachel you wouldn't _be _marching tonight!"

Stevie, looking genuinely remorseful for the first time Sam could remember, sat down on his bed and sighed. "Shut the door Sam."

He hesitantly did as his brother asked, obliging out of the sick feeling in his guts, then stood in silent horror as Stevie explained the details of the night's planned destruction. When he was finished he grabbed Sam by the shoulders and ordered him to go; they were very short on time.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was fading fast as Sam ran across town to Rachel's house. He made one stop to arrange for an old employee of his father to drive Rachel and Hiram and get them out of Germany that night.<p>

Hiram opened the door and Sam lead him to the sitting room to explain the situation. Hiram called for Rachel to come downstairs while he began gathering what he would need to take.

"Daddy what's wrong? You look sick, are you going to lie down?"

Hiram, arms full, ushered her towards Sam. "Sam will explain everything."

"Sam? When did you arrive? What's going on?"

He pulled her into his arms and it took everything he had to let go of her embrace. After a very deep breath and the longest two seconds of his life he took a step back, still holding her hands.

"Rachel, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took the small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "but I also want you to be safe." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. "I want to spend every second of the rest of our lives together, but it kills me everyday to worry about you. I need you and your father to leave Germany. You need to get across the border and soon. If you don't, I don't know what will happen. Things are getting so bad Rachel. I think it would be best if you both just went and stayed with your family in America, just until this stops."

"Sam don't be ridiculous, nothing bad will happen to me or Papa, I'm not going to leave my home, I'm not going to leave you, just because you're worried over silly gossip."

"It's not just gossip Rachel, those meetings my brother's been going to, they're going to do something and I'm not going to be enough to protect you. I need you to be safe."

"So what, you want me to marry you and then go away? Is that really what you're suggesting?"

He sighed, this is the part he had been worrying about on his way over.  
>"No. We don't have time anymore. I'm sorry. I'm asking you to take this ring as my promise and to go to America. With your father. I have to stay here and look after my family. When things get a little better I'll come and find you and we can be together. I swear it."<p>

Rachel's eyes had begun to water. She knew that Sam wouldn't separate them unless he had to.  
>"Is it really that bad?"<p>

Sam really hadn't wanted to tell her, it was hard enough to know it was even going on.  
>"They're burning down the synagogue tonight. Then they'll break all of the glass in the stores. When they're done they're going to sweep the village. We only have about an hour. You need to pack and get out as soon as possible."<p>

"Oh Sam! How can this be happening?"

He put his arms around her in support. Gently leading her upstairs. "Look I know it's horrible, it's sick, but I promise this is going to be ok Rachel." He took her case out from the closet. "I need you to be strong for me. We have to pack your things quickly, alright? Only take what you need the most."  
>They haphazardly began throwing some necessities in the case. It was about halfway full when there was a knocking at the back door in the kitchen. Rachel froze and seconds later Hiram put his head in the doorway.<p>

"I looked out the window, it's Mr. Tanner?"

"Oh, yes, he's going to drive you. I'll go let him know you're coming. You must hurry. Rachel you need to finish now."

"Alright I'll just be a minute."

Sam headed downstairs.

"Papa we must bring Mother's photograph. Oh and we have to lock the house up. Don't forget your keys Papa."  
>Hiram smiled sadly at his daughter. "Rachel, I don't think that will be a problem."<p>

"…I know Papa. I know now. I… I just need a moment, you go ahead, I'll follow."

He left her to have her time. She double checked everything she had taken, and everything she had left.  
>She looked at the ring on her was everything she had ever dreamed of, to be married to Sam. She had always suspected he would ask someday, but she had dreamed of quiet romance, of peace and love. At the time when they should be their closest, they were being torn apart. If only he could come with her, then she would happily go anywhere. Looking around her home for the last time she brought her case downstairs.<p>

Hiram was already in the car with his case. Sam was leaning on the door. He came and took her case, putting it in the car. Then they held one another, Rachel listening to the steady thump of Sam's heart. It got louder and louder until Rachel's head snapped up as she realised that the thump was coming from several streets away, not Sam's chest.

"Rachel you have to go. Now!" She was rooted to the spot. "I swear I will find you but for right now you just have to go."

"What am I supposed to do without you? What if we never see each other again?" She choked out.

"I love you." He caressed her head, brushing tears away with his thumbs. "I need you to do this for me. We will be together again before you know it. I will make sure of it. I love you Rachel, so so much. You have to get in the car now, ok?"

She shook her head. "I love you."

He helped her into the car, hugging her and kissing her one last time. He tried to pull out of the car but Rachel clung to his shirt. Hiram had to pull her away.

"Sam no!"

"I love you Rachel, I'm sorry, you have to go." He shut the door. "I love you."

He could just make out her mouthing the words in return as Mr. Tanner drove off. Sam kept his eyes on Rachel's. She had pressed her hand against the pane of glass as if she could reach out to him. The car turned at the end of the road, and Sam turned to head home.

* * *

><p>The sound of destruction was all over town, people crying, glass being smashed, the steady thump of boots on cobblestone, smoke rose high in pillars through the night, but as Sam stood guard by his parents' front door that night, he could hear only one thing.<p>

"What if we never see each other again?"


End file.
